


Begin Again

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, fluuufff, i have no idea how volleyball works, they're at nationals!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the first day at nationals and tsukishima kei may actually love kuroo tetsurou. </p><p>and kuroo might love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is from a taylor swift song. no, i am not ashamed. 
> 
> in other news: hey look at that, this _isn't_ a tsukkiyama fic. wow.

        They were all on the bus, the whole Karasuno Volleyball team. There were bouncing legs, low murmurings and stressed discussion of tactics. Kei was sitting next to Kageyama, much to his displeasure. Luckily, Kageyama wasn’t in the mood for talking, although he _did_ look like he was about to throw up.

        Kei could relate to the feeling, but for different reasons. Reasons he did _not_ want to think about.

        The bus stopped and Daichi stood up. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together, calling everyone’s attention towards him. “Our first match is in the afternoon so we’re going to watch the teams for a bit. Line up outside!” he ordered.

        Kei stood up quickly and fluidly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the front of the bus, getting down before the rest of the team (read: Hinata).

        “You okay?” Yamaguchi asked as he came to stand next to Kei. Kei shrugged.

        “You?” he asked back quietly. Yamaguchi shrugged. He wasn’t green, so there was that.

        “Do you think we’ll meet Nekoma?” Hinata asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his toes.

        “Of course, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled.

        “And we’ll beat them!” Nishinoya added.

        Kei rolled his eyes. It was _no_ where near that easy. “My blocks aren’t as good as Kuroo-san’s.” he said, and it was true. Kuroo may have taught him everything Kei knew about blocking, but he certainly hadn’t taught him everything _Kuroo_ knew about blocking.

        They frowned and then Hinata yelled something inspiring and Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled in response.

        “Thinking about Kuroo-san a lot, are you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smirked. Before Kei could retaliate however, Daichi was yelling at them to “get a move on already, do you want to play or not?!”

        Kei swallowed and followed his team. To be honest, he _had_ been spending a… significant amount of time thinking about Kuroo. He had mainly been thinking about his stupid fluffy bed hair, and also what it had felt like to kiss him, back during the training camp.

        (it had felt nice and just a little bit wet, but most importantly (and surprisingly) he had felt _safe_ in kuroo’s arms. not that kuroo would ever know.)

 

        The whole team entered the gymnasium together. Hinata started making those noises that meant he was impressed. Yamaguchi got that look on his face that meant he thought Hinata was being cute.

        Kei smirked. “Thinking about Hinata a lot, are you?” he teased. Yamaguchi huffed, flushed and folded his arms but said nothing.

        Then, because they belonged in a sports anime, it didn’t take too long before they ran into a team.

        Of course, it _had_ to be Nekoma.

        Kei sighed through his nose as his teammates started to bristle. They drew themselves to their fullest heights as they stared Nekoma down. Kei himself tilted his head upwards as he stared down his nose at one of Nekoma’s smaller first years. He squeaked a little, and looked terrified.

        It wasn’t just Karasuno of course. Nekoma was doing it too. Their funny haired ace tilted his head and flared his nostrils as Tanaka did the same. Kenma paused his video game and stood tall next to Kuroo.

        Kuroo however, wasn’t doing that stupid (read: adorable as hell) thing with his nose that he did when he was trying to be intimidating.

        He was staring at Kei instead, his eyes wide and soft and almost _wet_ , his lips parted slightly.

        Kei could hear other teams whispering in the background (“that’s karasuno right?” “and nekoma” “they’re really big rivals!” “oooh this is gonna be _good_ ,”) but his vision had tunneled until he could only see Kuroo.

        Here’s the thing: a long distance relationship had not been something Kei wanted to try but now, standing in front of Kuroo again, Kei was pretty damn sure he still really, _really_ liked Kuroo Tetsurou.

        (maybe even loved him and, _damn_ , if that didn’t scare him.)

        Kuroo moved first, a disjointed arrested movement towards Kei. Then Kei himself took half a step forward and then Kruoo was moving fast and Kei was moving too, his heart in his throat, feeling giddy with excitement and he could hear sharp gasps from passersby and then-

        And then Kuroo and he were _kissing_.

        They were kissing each other hard and Kei’s hands were gripping Kuroo’s face and Kuroo’s arms were around Kei’s waist and Kei was being lifted, up, up into the air as Kuroo kissed him enthusiastically, open mouthed and just a little sloppily.

        They pulled apart slowly, gently, almost liked they didn’t want to ever stop kissing and the sound of the two teams wolf-whistling and cheering flooded into Kei’s ears. He pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s, drinking in his dark brown eyes. He felt like crying and blinked rapidly.

        Kuroo set Kei down gently, his arms still around Kei, refusing to let go. “Hey,” he said breathily. Around them, their teams started talking among themselves and laughing at the two of them. Kei couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t like they hated him anymore.

        “Hey.” he replied to Kuroo, feeling like he was about to laugh and cry at the same time as a funny swelling feeling filled his chest.

        “I, uh,” Kuroo fumbled over his words and his catlike eyes shown with happiness. “That was, uh, a little unexpected.” he laughed.

        “What was unexpected was that you didn’t drop me.” Kei teased, but he was smiling and his eyes were bright and happy.

        “Rude!” Kuroo exclaimed and bumped their heads together a little. Kei laughed.

        “I missed you.” he murmured and then buried his flushed face into Kuroo’s neck. It was embarrassing and also the first time he had admitted it out loud. 

        “I missed you too.” Kuroo nudged Kei’s head up so he was looking in his eyes. His own were filled with wonder and hope and _love_. Kei didn’t know what to say to that look on Kuroo’s face, to that expression of adoration and openness he had never seen before on anyone’s face (or at least, not directed at him).

        He suddenly felt breathless, like Kuroo had punched him in the gut and left him winded with his eyes alone. He suddenly found himself wondering- and looking forward to- what all of Kuroo could do to him.

        “Dork,” he muttered instead of addressing the love in Kuroo’s eyes, but he knew Kuroo got it.

        They kissed again, and Kei’s whole body practically _sang_ with happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr?](probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com) because lord knows i need to talk to more kurotsukki shippers.


End file.
